


hold it

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock Slapping, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: jisung could never think that his impatience will unleash a dom in his cute boyfriend





	hold it

it's been fucking forty minutes. jisun's cursed their ensuite bathroom together with chenle for hundredth time. how can one take a shower for so fucking long? and to make it worse, chenle rushed to the bathroom the same moment jisung felt the urge to empty his bladder, so now he is seriously considering using a kitchen sink for that... he shouldn’t have drunk so much juice, god.

jisung sighs and gets up from the sofa, feeling the unpleasant weight in his lower abdomen, and heads to the bathroom to knock at its door.

"hyung!" he knocks again, harder. "have you drowned there or what?"

he hears the shower water stop running, before chenle shouts from behind the closed door.

"what? i can't hear you!"

jisung groans.

"are you finishing soon? i need to use the bathroom."

"yeah, five more minutes", chenle shouts back and turns the water again, and jisung is ready to burst.

he leans on the wall near the bathroom door, counting seconds, but it seems chenle absolutely forgot about him, and the impatience only makes the tension in his bladder worse. it's fucking unbearable.

"hyung!" he almost breaks the door down, "i need to piss!" he yells, ignoring the norms of hierarchy, and sighs in relief when he hears the water stop and then - silence.

the door opens after a few long seconds, revealing chenle in a t-shirt, which is loose enough to hide his boxers, his hair wet and cheeks flushed with pink after a hot shower. jisung makes a move to enter the bathroom, but chenle suddenly slams the door right in front of him.

"hold it." chenle says in a stern and clearly annoyed voice.

"what?" jisung blinks a few times in confusion.

"your piss. hold it", chenle orders, and jisung feels small under his cold stare.

"hyung, what t-" jisung doesn't finish, interrupted by a swift quirk of chenle's eyebrow.

"don't make me repeat myself", chenle says and heads to his room.

and the funny thing is, that jisung's left alone, and the bathroom door isn't locked, but he feels his body going numb and he just can't move. he's never seen chenle like that, sometimes it even seems that he's in charge despite being younger, with chenle being all cute and playful, but apparently not this time. jisung turns obediently and finds his way back to the living room, moving like a zombie with his head blank. it's a shock for him, but instead of trying to recover from it, he lands on the sofa and peers his gaze at the opposite wall, not noticing how his fingers restlessly scratch the soft seat.

he doesn't realize how long he's been sitting like that, but it's the exasperating feeling in his stomach that brings him back to reality. jisung whines and closes his eyes. fuck. 'breathe. don't think about it', he tries to calm and distract himself with this mantra, but it does absolutely the opposite, cause now he can’t stop thinking of his desire to empty his bladder. 

"why don't you turn on the tv?" he hears chenle's usual cheerful voice, and the next moment the boy lands beside him.

"i... i don't want to", he answers after a short pause, shaking his head, and chenle raises his eyebrows.

"hm? what happened jisung-i?" he asks with a sly interest in his features, and places his hand on jisung's thigh, making him gasp. "are you not feeling well? your face looks red", chenle says moving his hand and strokes jisung's thigh right near his crotch, as if expressing his concern.

_ah._

__

__

_that’s how it works._

"no, hyung, i’m okay", he says gritting his teeth and forcing a crooked smile.

"are you sure?" chenle frowns, moving closer to him, so that jisung can register the smell of citrus shower gel coming from his skin.

"yeah, it's fine", he manages not to flinch when chenle's hand sneaks between his thighs, and the older grins, with something evil beaming in his eyes, and leans close to jisung's ear, making his breath hitch as he whispers,

"do you want me to help you?" his voice is alluring and deceivingly kind, but jisung feels that if he gives in, chenle won’t have mercy on him.

"i’m fine hyung, thank you", he says in a broken voice, his tongue heavy in his mouth, and digs his nails in his palms. his urge is getting impossible to resist, his cock reacts to chenle's intimate nearness, but he does his best to hide his desperation, and thanks god chenle seems to like that. he gets up reaching out his hand to jisung, a soft smile decorating his face, and jisung grabs it like a lifeline and gets up to be lead to the bathroom, where he wants to be so acutely.

as they step in jisung feels his urge get stronger, and the anticipation of approaching relief makes his head fuzzy, but he definitely doesn't expect to be shoved in a shower stall, which causes a noise of surprise to escape his mouth. the next thing chenle does is unzipping jisung's jeans and tugging them down together with his pants, paying no attention to jisung’s protests.

"hyung, wait-" jisung starts, but the breath knocked out of his lungs doesn't let him finish as chenle gently brushes his fingertips against his half-hard cock and then takes it in a strong grip.

"hm, let's see", chenle says thoughtfully, giving jisung's cock a studying look as if he sees it for the first time, "is this thing even useful?" he scrunches his nose and gives jisung's cock a few steady strokes. jisung gasps and grips on chenle’s shoulders, his legs getting more wobbly with each rough move of chenle's hand. the question though is left unanswered, cause jisung can't focus on anything except for the tension in his stomach, which now has two reasons to get more violent. he breathes heavily, grabbing harder on chenle's shoulders, while chenle teases the tip of his cock and digs his nail in the slit, making jisung emit a whine so pitiful, that it makes chenle laugh.

"jisung-i, you should see yourself", he starts moving his hand faster, tightening it and then letting his fist go almost loose, and jisung grits his teeth and whines again, his hips jerking forward, and he’s generally embarrassed to the point when his cheeks are dark red. he wants to cry.

"hyung, please-" he whimpers shutting his eyes. it's impossible, fucking impossible to endure, and he's almost ready to yield.

"are you begging, jisung-i?" chenle scoffs, but jisung just nods his head frantically as his whole body shivers. "are u ready to piss yourself like a pathetic bitch?"

and jisung is not mentally prepared to stand the shame like this, but chenle doesn't give him a choice when he tightens his fist and moves his hand faster.

"yes, yes, hyung, please", he whines, defeated, his legs trembling and spikes of pain shooting in his stomach, but chenle suddenly moves his hand away and looks at him with cold eyes.

"don't you dare do that, or i’ll think of a more effective punishment to teach you discipline", he says and jisung needs some time to understand that they’re not done, and this thought makes him want to wail. but instead he nods his head violently, muttering an incoherent string of 'yes hyung' as his fingers crumple the fabric on chenle's shoulders. he sighs in both relief and impatience when chenle's hand gets back on his cock, but this time chenle strokes him slowly, and that's even worse, cause now every inch of his cock feels the soft but tight chenle's palm, and the urge to empty his bladder presses inside of him even more intensely. his breath quickens, little whimpers escaping his mouth at every exhale, and he feels that he just can’t handle it anymore.

"i’m sorry hyung, i’m so sorry", is the only thing he can utter before the yellow liquid starts slowly flowing out, down his cock and chenle's hand and to his thighs, stanning the jeans hanging on his knees, and he feels tears of shame brimming his eyes and blurring his vision before he yelps in pain, cause chenle slaps his cock with the full strength of his palm.

"hold it", chenle commands, and jisung inhales heavily and shuts his eyes, when chenle slaps his cock again and again, making him sob in pain and humiliation. "you slut, hold it!" chenle repeats angrily, and it takes jisung all his sanity to try to stop. the release was so close, so longed by him, but now he has to restrain himself again, and it makes him feel so miserable that he doesn't care about his sobs and tears anymore, spilling them down his blushing cheeks.

he doesn't know how, but he stops his piss from leaking, the spilled amount is still not enough to feel relieved. he watches with a blank stare as chenle shakes his hand in disgust and reaches to take the shower head before switching on the water, and the next moment jisung flinches and cries out cause chenle directs the water on his hard abused cock. the jet is strong and freezing, but the sight and sound of water makes jisung want to piss even more, while his cock quickly falls of the sensation of a cruel cold hitting it, and jisung feels himself lose his mind. chenle hums in content at the result of his actions and switches the water off, placing the shower back, while jisung is standing there, wet and cold and ready to fall apart. he's torn between the denied arousal and the urge to piss, and he can't do anything to make this insufferable sensations go away, his own helplessness and shame making him go crazy, so he can only sob and ask his tormentor to relent.

"hyung please, i’ll be good, i'm begging you, please do something", he pleads, tears streaming down his face, contorted with desperation, his hands again find their way to chenle's shoulders, but now he grabs on them in order not to lose his balance. as he meets chenle's eyes, which look at him with a mix of wild hunger and mockery, he wants to cry even more, afraid that chenle won't ever let him have his release, but the boy gives him a soft smile and reaches his hand to jisung's poor and softened cock.

"you look so pathetic, jisung-i", he says slowly as he trails his fingers on jisung's shaft, making him shiver at the sensation of a distant warmth. "do you want me to let you piss? or do you want me to make you cum?" he teases, making jisung pant at the very thought that his release is possible.

"i want it, hyung please i need it, i need it", he sobs, and then feels chenle push him so he has to make a step back and press onto the glass wall, before chenle sinks on his knees and takes jisung's cock in his hot wet mouth, making him cry out at the sudden sensation. jisung chokes on his own breath, his body tenses as his cock gets hard again after a few hard sucks, and then whimpers when chenle starts moving his head in a fast steady pace, his lips pressed tightly around the shaft, his eyelashes flutter, as he takes the cock almost fully in his mouth. he works his tongue, taking jisung's cock not so deep so the head brushes on the soft inside of his cheek, and then engulfs it again, and it hits the back of his throat.

it's all too much, too much for jisung. he's ready to burst, and his thighs start shaking as his orgasm quickly forms in his abdomen, pressing on his bladder and making waves of lust wash over him with every move of chenle's mouth.

"i can't hyung, i can't", jisung sobs in disgrace. it's filthy, so fucking filthy to even think of it, but jisung is too desperate now to be ashamed or even sane, and the idea of pissing in chenle's mouth only makes his arousal stronger.

he whimpers in a broken voice, his eyes closed and mouth slack, the thought of him being nothing but a shameful animal flashing in his mind, but then he feels soothing strokes of chenle's hands on his stomach before they press onto it, giving him a sign that he can do what he’s so eager to do. jisung lets out a ragged breath feeling his eyes fill with tears of joy and thrill, he throws his head back, his eyes shut, and releases a hot stream of piss right between chenle's lips, his body shaking violently, and moans escape his throat as he sees chenle gulp and swallow everything, without spilling a single drop.

it's so unfamiliar, dirty yet hot, that combined with the long-awaited feeling of being empty and free, it makes him cum right away, mewling and sobbing, as red and black splashes blow up under his shut eyelids. he doesn't notice how his hands grabbed on chenle's hair, but when he opens his eyes, the boy continues to suck him dry, swallowing his second load.

chenle gets up to his feet after licking jisung's cock clean, and looks him in the eyes with a soft smile before he strokes his tear-stained cheek and presses his mouth to his in an open slick kiss, letting jisung taste the disgusting mix of his own cum and piss in chenle's mouth. he whimpers quietly and frowns, but still pushes his tongue between chenle's lips, knowing that the boy wants him to lap out all the mess that he made.

"it’s okay, it’s okay now baby, you did so well for me", chenle says as they pull away, looking at jisung with worried eyes as if searching for some signs of discomfort on his face. jisung feels exhausted, he can barely stand on his feet, his whole body weak and tired, but he still nods a few times with a small smile which soon meets chenle's lips again. the kiss is idle and tender, and jisung suddenly feels himself on the verge of sleep, so keeping his eyes open feels like a real challenge.

"we'll clean you up and then go to bed, okay?" chenle asks stroking jisung's sweaty hair stuck to his forehead, and jisung hums in response, before hearing a quite "good boy" and feeling one more loving kiss touching his lips.


End file.
